An inkjet recording device having an ink head for ejecting ink and an ink tank for storing ink is conventionally known. In this kind of inkjet recording device, an ink supply path is provided between an ink tank and an ink head (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). The ink in the ink tank is supplied to the ink head through the ink supply path.